Parables of the Bible: Creation
by Wilona Riva
Summary: God had fun creating the world.
1. Day 1

Parables of the Bible: Creation

By: Wilona Riva

Disclaimer: God alone owns the deed to the Universe. I wouldn't want it for all the tea in China.

* * *

**Author's Note: To those of you who aren't familiar with Christianity, God is triune—Father, Son and Spirit. And God is going to have FUN creating the world, with a lot of humor thrown in!**

* * *

(Day 1)

The King looked down at the shapeless mess in His hands.

"What are you going to do with it?" His Son asked.

_"It's awfully dark,"_ the Great Uncle muttered.

"**Light!" **the King shouted. And there was light.

_The Son separated the light and the darkness from one another, while the Great Uncle hovered over the watery globe that the King had shaped from that awful mess._

_"What are the light and darkness to be called?"_ the Great Uncle shouted from his perch above the watery globe.

"Day!" the Son shouted back.

**"Night!" **the King echoed downwards.

_"Oh,"_ the Great Uncle muttered. _"That should have been obvious."_

_And there was evening and morning. The first day._


	2. Day 2

Parables of the Bible: Creation

By: Wilona Riva

Disclaimer: God alone owns the deed to the Universe. I wouldn't want it for all the tea in China.

* * *

**Author's Note: Read a story once that stated had God put too much oxygen in the atmosphere that one spark would have set the world on fire; too little, and rain would have fallen like machine gun bullets from a mile-high cloud.**

* * *

(Day 2)

_"You put too much oxygen in the atmosphere,"_ the Great Uncle pointed out. _"You are going to set the world on fire."_

The Son sighed. "Well, let's try again." He turned back to the chemistry set and siphoned out the extra oxygen.

The Great Uncle shook His head. _"Now you've gone and done it. If Your Father finds out..."_

**"If I find out what?" **a booming voice inquired.** "Problems?"**

"Oxygen," the Son commented, not looking up. "Haven't reached the right amount just yet."

**"Here, let Me do it," the King answered. **Clearing His throat, His voice was heard throughout the Universe. **"Let there be an expanse in the midst of the waters to separate the waters above from the waters below." **And it was so. And the King found it was good.

"That was easy enough," the Son and the Great Uncle said in unison.

"Jinx, you owe me a soda!" the Son said laughing.

"That hasn't even been invented yet," the Great Uncle grumbled good-naturedly.

**"Kids these days!" **the Great King groaned.

_And there was evening and morning. The second day._


	3. Day 3

Parables of the Bible: Creation

By: Wilona Riva

Disclaimer: God alone owns the deed to the Universe. I wouldn't want it for all the tea in China.

* * *

**Author's Note: The baobab idea is an old African legend. Go to your local library and check it out!**

* * *

(Day 3)

_"Is there a reason you have all the trees upside down?"_ the Great Uncle asked the Son, staring at the wooden model of the planet.

"No real reason, but I want them to be," the Son replied.

_"The trees are going to need nitrogen and carbon dioxide to survive. They can't do that if they're stuck head first in the ground."_

The Son didn't reply but brought a finger to His lips. Something was about to happen.

The Great King stood at the doorway to the Creation. Waving His hands in a sweeping motion He said:** "Let the seas be gathered into one place and let the dry ground appear!" **And it was so. He found it to be good.

The Great Uncle and the Son also came to stand in the doorway.

"Let the earth be fruitful and multiply. Let there be grassy hills and flowering meadows!" the Son proclaimed. And it was so.

_"Let there be fruit trees and all kinds of plants and them produce after their own kind!"_ the Great Uncle exclaimed. And it was so.

The watery globe was in travail. The dry ground rose from its depths and was called by the Great King "land" and the oceans were called "seas". Grass and flowering plants and trees and plants of all kinds appeared to clothe the beautiful new planet being formed. And there was evening and morning, the third day.

The Son, the Great King, and the Great Uncle walked the new floral paradise they had created. The Great Uncle stared in amazement at some trees that looked like they were growing upside down. _"I thought We had a discussion about this,"_ He warily asked the Son.

"They're called baobabs, Uncle," the Son said, with a hint of a smile on His face.

The Great King rolled His eyes upwards and said not a word.


	4. Day 4

Parables of the Bible: Creation

By: Wilona Riva

Disclaimer: God alone owns the deed to the Universe. I wouldn't want it for all the tea in China.

* * *

**Author's Note: Day 5 will be dawning soon enough, but first we're gonna have a rebellion in the heavenlies. It will be broken up into two chapters, seen from Satan's and God's views.**

* * *

(Day 4)

It was awfully dark on the earth, even though light existed. The messengers of the court discussed this among themselves. How could anyone see anything in a world of darkness?

**"Sun and moon and stars of night,**

**Take your places as beings of light.**

**In the sky to mark the seasons and years," **the Great King called into the dark expanse.

_"Catchy," _the Great Uncle murmured, as a great ball of fire lit up the dark world.

"Our children need light to live by and poetry is a gift some will possess," the Son answered from the King's right side.

Two great lights were created to light the dark world. The greater light to rule the day; the lesser to rule the night. The stars were scattered to the four winds of the sky as well. The messengers were delighted and set out to explore more of this new wondrous world, though one stayed behind to contemplate a dark pride in him. There was evening and morning the fourth day.


	5. Time Out for Lucy

Parables of the Bible: Creation

By: Wilona Riva

Disclaimer: God owns everything.

* * *

**Time Out For Lucy**

* * *

"Whaaa! I wanna be King!" the cherub whined.

**"No!" **the Great King shouted.** "We've been through this before. The Kingship of heaven is a Trinity not quadruplets." **

"Not fair!" he yelled, storming out of the the throne room.

_I've had enough of this! _the Great Uncle fumed. _This has gone on long enough. Michael! _

"Yes, Lord?" the warrior angel said, appearing in a plume of smoke.

_Put Lucifer and his followers in TIME OUT! _

"Right away, Lord," Michael vanished in the plume cloud again.

**"Was it really necessary for You to shout?" **the Great King asked.

_"Well ..." _

"Whose bright idea was it to create a lake of burning fire for the Time Out room?" the Son's voice broke in the conversation.

**"My Son, We must talk."**


	6. Scorch Marks

Parables of the Bible: Creation

By: Wilona Riva

Disclaimer: God owns everything. I'm just borrowing Him without permission. And He knows that already.

* * *

**Scorch Marks**

* * *

"You won't be able to get rid of the scorch marks, Sir."

The Great Uncle stared with wide-open eyes at this remark. _"Scorch marks?"_

"Yes, Sir, the ones on the floor over there. He turned himself into a dragon, Sir," the archangel replied.

"Exactly how did they get on the floor?" the Son queried.

"I challenged him to a marshmallow toasting contest," came the nonchalant reply.

"**I don't want to know," **the Great King said, knowing this was going a _looong_ day.

The Archangel Michael shrugged. "I burnt mine to a crisp anyway. There should be a warning label against using flaming swords to roast marshmallows."

"_And you didn't think to consider what a fire-breathing dragon could do to crystal clear golden pavement?" _the Great Uncle asked.

"Well, I did lasso him to a shooting star, if that helps, Sir."

The Great King hid His face in His Hands.** "Why, Me?"**

The Son leaned against the wall and folded His arms. "Here We go."

_"I'll get the Magic Eraser."_

(Meanwhile)

"Yo, check out these digs," Belial said, his brown eyes scanning the environments.

"Lucy, we're home!" he sang out. "Lucy? What are you laughing at?"

"That idiot will never be able to remove the marshmallow glued to his sword," Lucy answered, with a loopy grin on his face.


	7. Day 5

Parables of the Bible: Creation

By: Wilona Riva

Disclaimer: God owns everything. I'm just borrowing Him without permission. And He knows that already.

* * *

(Day 5)

"Uncle, why are You out here? Father is looking for You," the young man said as He plopped down underneath the baobab tree next to the Great Uncle.

_"He knows where to find Me," _the Great Uncle said, without opening His eyes. _"Why?"_

**"Because it's time to get on with the creation," **the Great King replied, also plopping down on the grass next to the baobab tree. Examining the tree, He frowned slightly at the Son. **"An upside tree?"**

The Son shrugged. "Just trying to have fun, Father."

The Great Uncle cracked open one eye. _"I told You so."_

The Great King shook His head. **"Too quiet around here."**

The Great Uncle's eyes popped open. _"Oh no!"_

Standing to His feet, the Great King turned and addressed the skies and seas. **"Let the water teem with living creatures, and let birds fly above the earth across the expanse of the sky." **

Large and small pops were heard in the air above them as birds of every sort came into being. As soon as they knew they had voices, they used them. Soon screeches, hoots, and all kinds of "music" lit up the night. A nightingale warbled from a rosebush nearby.

The seas roiled with teeming life of all kinds. Up from the depths, the Leviathan emerged and eyed his creator with serene dark eyes. He leaped high into the air and back into the ocean's dark depths with a mighty splash.

**"Be fruitful and increase in number and fill the water in the seas, and let the birds increase on the earth." **

_"Humans have it right. It's a zoo in here!" _the Great Uncle grumped good-naturedly.

The Son exchanged glances with the Great King. "No, that's on tomorrow's agenda."

(Elsewhere)

"Lucy, you have to do something," Thana's voice whined in Lucifer's ears.

"How many times do I have to tell you, don't call me Lucy! It's Satan now," the arch-demon yelled back. He blinked suddenly. "What happened to you?"

Thana fumed. "Oh, _now_, you're going to notice. A flock of flying flibbertigibbets excreted all over my beautiful rose petal gown."

Satan rolled his eyes upward. "Women!"

And there was evening, and there was morning, the fifth day.


	8. Day 6: Morning

Parables of the Bible: Creation

By: Wilona Riva

Disclaimer: God owns everything. I'm just borrowing Him without permission. And He knows that already.

* * *

(Day 6: Morning)

**"Let the land produce living creatures according to their kinds: livestock, creatures that move along the ground, and wild animals, each according to its kind," **the Great King's voice could be heard by the fallen ones several hills away.

Belial hissed under his breath. "Aren't They tired yet? Creation has to be over by now. How long is He going to keep this up?"

Thana glared at him. "_Dahling_," she drawled, " Don't you know anything by now. He's been doing this all for someone."

Belial groaned. "For who? This world is our home. It's bad enough we have to share it with inferior creatures. _What are you laughing at?_"

Thana couldn't keep it in anymore and pointed at an overhanging branch. Perched high above them, a squirrel had done its best in imitating Belial's wild girations.

Satan, upon hearing their upraised voices, came storming over. "You idiots! I told you to be quiet. If the Three-in-One hears us; it's curtains."

**God made the wild animals according to their kinds, the livestock according to their kinds, and all the creatures that move along the ground according to their kinds. And God saw that it was good.**

The Great Uncle checked off the animals as they appeared. "Lions. Check."

The Son smiled, showing His pearly whites. "They kind of look like Me, wouldn't You say, Father?"

The Great King nodded His head. **"They have Your grace and strength."**

Ignoring the comments, the Great Uncle continued his checklist. "Cats. Check. Dogs. Check. Tigers. Check."

"Hey, Uncle..." the Son began, a mischievous glint in His eyes.

_"I'm busy right now."_

"You forgot the bears. Tag, You're it." With that, the Son grabbed the clipboard from the Great Uncle's hands and took off running.

_"Bring that back!"_ the Great Uncle yelled, tearing off after Him.

**"Oh My!" **the Great King deadpanned, watching the world's first game of tag ensue.

Who says God can't have fun?


	9. Day 6: Afternoon and Day 7

Parables of the Bible: Creation

By: Wilona Riva

Disclaimer: God owns everything. I'm just borrowing Him without permission. And He knows that already.

* * *

(Day 6: Afternoon)

"What is He doing?" Michael whispered to Gabriel

"I don't know. Looks like He's rolling a lump of clay in His hands back and forth," Gabriel whispered back.

Craning his neck, Michael caught these whispered words from his King. **"Let Us make man in Our image, in Our likeness, and let them rule over the fish of the sea and the birds of the air, over the livestock, over all the earth, and over all the creatures that move on the ground."**

Poking Gabriel with his elbow, he nodded toward the lump of clay, that had by now, become something more than a lump of clay. It had the form of an angel.

Gabriel gasped. "It looks like..."

Michael nodded. "I thought so too."

"So, is the mud-thinggummy going to wake up soon or what?" a serpentine voice hissed from above them.

Both angels tensed as they recognized the speaker. Michael, his fingers beginning to twitch, kept his voice under tight control. "What are _you_ doing here?"

Satan flicked his forked tongue and tested the air. "Practicing my shapeshifting," he fibbed. "You ever get the scorch marks off those gold bricks?"

Gabriel raised an eyebrow, puzzlement etching his face as Michael, nonchalantly replied, "No. The Great King, praised be, at least, took the gooky marshmallowy gunk off my sword."

Laughing to himself, the serpent suddenly rose to his full height. "Will you look at that!"

All three turned as one, and saw the Great Uncle pour something of Himself into the completed clay figure. Moments later, the clay figure opened his eyes and saw tears running down his Creator's face. "Daddy?" he said, his first words barely above a whisper. "Why are you crying?"

The Great King held out a hand to His son. **"Because you are here, My son."**

The Son and Great Uncle came forward and embraced the mud creature.

"Welcome."

_"L'chaim."_

**So God created man in His own image, in the image of God He created him; male and female He created them.**

_Moses paused in his writing. "That's it?" he asked his Creator. _

_"Pretty much," the Great Uncle replied, completely invisible to Moses. "We created the world in six days. Adam, as the mud-creature, came to be called, soon realized that he alone was of his kind after naming the animals. We put him to sleep and formed a female as a helpmate for him; he named her Eve. Closing up the wound with flesh, We knew the woman would be trouble."_

_Moses chuckled. "Naturally."_

_The Great Uncle nodded sagely. "Pen these words..."_

**By the seventh day God had finished the work He had been doing; so on the seventh day He rested from all His work. And God blessed the seventh day and made it holy, because on it He rested from all the work of creating that He had done.**

_Moses muttered something about writing a more stoic account than the story he had been told. _

* * *

**Author's Note(s): God is described in family terms in the Bible. Only the Holy Spirit doesn't seem to have one. So while reading a parable on the creation story, the author called Him "the Great Uncle". To me, that family title seemed true. So that is what I chose to call Him in my little parable.**

**This story was designed to purely entertain. Too many stories exist out there where God is all gloom and doom. I wanted to portray Him as a God who has fun when He's working. Maybe a bit too much fun.**


End file.
